The Universe of Tersommia
The Stellommia Solar System Stellomia is a part of a entire alternate universe named after the main planet and is one of only two solar systems to have a name in The Kreoddica, the book which created this universe. The other solar system is named Stellmairro due to its sun being significantly less bright and it is the closest solar system to Stellommia. There are seven planets in Stellomia with one liquid planet followed by three rock planets and three gas planets in order from closest to farthest of their sun, Solla. Planet Tersommia is the third planet from Solla, and is a solid planet. The Planet was created exclusively by both the First Holy Scribe and Second Holy Scribe who wrote it into existence and its history respectively. Planet Tersommia, like most of its surrounding planets, is very High Fantasy/Surreal Fantasy and is named for its dream like beauty, often mellow yet anxious atmosphere, and imaginative realms that vaguely still reflect humanity. Tersommia could be said to be a combination of the many kinds of dreams from peacefully pleasant, even romantic dreams, to demented nightmares. Tersommia is smaller than Earth and has two moons. Tersommia has a gravitational force about 7/8ths of Earth and contains oceans, land masses, atmospheric floating land forms, an atmosphere, and underlands. The Abridged Pre-Creation of Tersommia The lost Pages Because there are numerous pages missing from The Kreoddica from before the creation of the alternate universe, only the two Holy Scribes know anything about the Three Ancient Scribes of the alternate world who wrote in the book before them. Planet Tersommia was created because of a long chain of events starting with when an Angel of God dropped an empty book that had the divine property to create anything written inside it including entire universes or new laws of physics. The book, which has an infinite number of pages yet takes on a physical form of a book with 41 pages, was first discovered by The First Ancient Scribe named the book The Kreoddica and created a psychedelic Earth moon. His ex-girlfriend convinced him to send the moon into the bowels of space (the interesting events that followed on that moon belong in a story for another time) and the book fell to Earth once more along with part of the moon. The book and the moon chunk were found in the ocean in 1983 by a group of shipwreck survivors who used the book communitively to turn the moon chunk into an island protected by a magic spell and a sea dragon. There were only two people in the community allowed to actually do the writing for the book so they became The Second and Third Ancient Scribes. This new kingdom survived for what Tersommian scholars think to be 23 years before the community decided to create their own separate solar system which would be created around their own values (another story for another time), leaving the book and the their kingdom behind them. In 2091, a small ship with only a man and an agender person discovered the Lost Kingdom. The agender person discovered The Book in the Kingdom just as the male who accompanied that person undid the spell that kept the kingdom from sinking deep into the ocean (yet another story for another time). In panic and drowning, the agender person became the Fourth Ancient Scribe by writing for the book to teleport only the book to an alternate Universe. The events and people that lead up to the creation of Tersommia had a minor influence on The Holy Scribes, who payed homage to their different beliefs and actions after reading about them from context clues presented from what was half torn from the book before The first Holy Scribe received it. Other than that, the pre-creation is almost entirely insignificant to the world of Tersommia. The First and Second Holy Scribe The First Holy Scribe, an alternate Universe version of The Fourth Grand Scribe, after learning of the properties of the book and deeming himself worth of playing-God, moved to a secluded cabin in a forest to privately write into creation the Terrsomia Universe based off of the Scribe's dreams which he though to maybe be from God. His Wife later became the Second Holy Scribe and did more creation of life rather than matter.She also creates its history and will roam around and intervene the lives of those living on Planet Tersommia. Planets other than Tersommia These are the seven planets in order from closest to farthest from Solla: Solla, The Star It is a white star that is 118% larger than Earth's Sun yet almost equally bright despite it's white color and size. It's sunspots are orange and quite large. Quinnora The Second smallest planet is also the only one to be made mainly of liquid. There are very little inhabitants on this planet and most are single celled organisms/the size of plankton. (The other planets will be added later.) Planetary Moons to be added later My Policy On Editing Generally, I do not want any one to edit This page or anything pertaining to the fiction it involves. Any unauthorized changes normally will be reverted back unless one has my permission. There are however exceptions: * If you see any spelling errors * If you have my permitting to change something * To improve the format or any broken links that should in fact work (this doesn't mean make your own page) I love to read comments on ideas to improve the fiction! I might not want you editing this wiki on your own but I really love and want your suggestion. You may comment here to ask me questions, give suggestions, or tell me what you think. Thank you for your cooperation! Related Links: * Cloudarians * Nim the Wanderer